A promise made, A promise Kept.
by Havoc and Chaos
Summary: Not Usagi/Heero fic. Anyway, Two Senshi survived the destruction of their homes, and the moon.They made a promise and plan to keep it, 1000 years later. Mamoru is killed by two strange warriors. BEcause he was a traitor?NOT MAMO-BAKA...er... mamo-chan.W


Now let the truth be told  
  
Of the two with the hearts of gold  
  
Princess of the mages  
  
Killer throughout the ages  
  
Second daughter, Second best  
  
Hatred created the chaos Crest.  
  
Loyalty and love  
  
Daughter of the gods above.  
  
Death when the kingdom fell.  
  
Is she reborn? Only time can tell.  
  
Companion of the Chaos crest.  
  
Strength and Wisdom above the rest.  
  
Havoc writes every story's end.  
  
Proof of sisterhood as a friend.  
  
Awaits in the darkness that is to be  
  
To set the white moon princess free  
  
To save the universe from devastation  
  
To unite the sisters of a lost nation.  
  
Overcome the boundaries of hate  
  
She must live up to the title of Fate.  
  
  
  
Havoc and Chaos, Daughters of planets of old  
  
Let the power of the Saiyan/ Plutarians be told.  
  
Warriors of enormous power,  
  
Will save us in our darkest hour.  
  
Princess of Destiny, Princess of Fate,  
  
Guardians of the Dimensional Gates.  
  
Sisters of death, children of time.  
  
Partners in wars, protecting and crime.  
  
Together they shall find their mates.  
  
Writers of Destinies, Creators of Fates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" A long, long time ago when the stars held life , their were two special stars not visible in the skies of earth. One was a dark planet. It was hard to see in the blackness of space but it was still there. The planet's name was Havoc light. It was ruled by a young and powerful princess. She had long hair and cold blue eyes. Her name was Fate to most but to her brother and sister she was Faith.  
  
The neighboring planet was a pearly white. Completely opposite of it's neighbors. In fact, it looked like crystal Tokyo, except there were deep purples and blues in the crystal cities. Fate's sister, Destiny, ruled this planet. Known as Tsunako by the scholars and noble warriors that lived in the system. Princess Tsunako, ruled the planet Chaos hope.  
  
Both women were noble and great rulers. They had a strong alliance so no one ever dared to attack them. But everyone always wondered where the two sovereigns came from. And whom the mysterious Violet eyed, scythe- wielding boy was, and why he'd visit the two worlds so often.  
  
The mysterious boy was their brother. Tsunako and Faith looked up to him for he was very wise. He had to be to endure such a fate as his. HE wasthe eldest of the three which meant he was the Crown prince of their home kingdoms, the Planets Vegeta and Pluto. Now the silver alliance never reached Vegeta-sei but that doesn't mean they wouldn't help in a war. The saiyans were close and allied with the Plutarians. But good times never last for long.  
  
One day an evil darkness came upon the planets Havoc light and Chaos hope. (I know bad names.) Evil took over the planets and slaughtered the inhabitants. All except two, Destiny and Fate. They were spared and used the Crests of Chaos and Havok To take their place as sailor Senshi in the White moon's Royal court. But when they got there, they were too late.  
  
They walked among the dead bodies shaking their heads. They had failed and didn't deserve to be here. Their eyes then fell upon a dreadful sight. The moon princess, dead, and next to their brother. The two ran to the palace to see the queen as she died. "My queen we are sorry. WE tried to warn you but we got hereto late!" "Forgive us Selene. We did not intend to fail you. Send us with your Daughter and we shall protect her from harm, both physical and spiritual."  
  
"Destiny, Fate. Be safe. Protect my daughter and her soul mate Shinigammi."  
  
The two girls held the queen as they disappeared. " No one shall harm Serenity as long as it's in our power.''  
  
And that, my child, is the beginning of the tale. A promise made, a promise kept. Remember Love shall always find away, as long as you have hope. 


End file.
